This application relates to the art of heat exchange enhancement structures and, more particularly, to finned heat exchange enhancement structures which operate by free convection using fins having a large surface area for transferring heat and making contact with a quiescent fluid.
The heat exchange enhancement structure of the present application is particularly applicable for use in transferring heat from a hot stovepipe, fluepipe or the like by rotation-enhanced free convection to the quiescent air of a room in which the stovepipe is located. However, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the improved heat exchange enhancement structure has broader aspects and may be used for transferring heat in other environments.
It is known to be advantageous to utilize heat energy from hot gases passing through a stovepipe or the like to assist in heating a room or other associated space. However, such energy is ordinarily substantially lost to the atmosphere and performs very little in the way of any useful heating function during the passage of the hot gases through the pipe. If heat could be more efficiently communicated from the pipe to the space which is to be heated, the associated stove or furnace would be more energy efficient. This result is deemed to be particularly advantageous and significant due to the fact that the availability of some types of fuels is decreasing while the costs therefor are ever increasing.